This invention generally relates to electronic diagnostic systems, and more particularly to an electronic diagnostic system for microprocessor-based, electronically controlled portable machinery, such as a portable centrifugal compressor, for example.
Typically, diagnostic systems present data comprising machine operating characteristics in an unorganized manner which severely inhibits a technicians ability to diagnose and monitor a machine. Such systems often require the technician to navigate between a plurality of display screens to evaluate the performance of a predetermined machine sub-system. This, of course, is costly both in terms of machine downtime and in wasted man-hours to repair, diagnose, and monitor the portable machine.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present portable compressors. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.